


Primae Noctis

by Kablob, mylordshesacactus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/F, Fiona Is A Switch, May Is.......Not, Miscommunication, One Dialogue Two Conversations, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Dynamics, this is. filth.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablob/pseuds/Kablob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus
Summary: May and Fiona have two very different conversations. Robyn pulls rank.
Relationships: Joanna Greenleaf/Robyn Hill, Joanna Greenleaf/Robyn Hill/May Marigold/Fiona Thyme, May Marigold/Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 28
Kudos: 136





	Primae Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't know okay we just wanted to write some Very Happy Huntresses smut we don't have an excuse we don't have a justification we just wanted to write y'all some terrible porn don't @ us

A knock at the door jolted May back to awareness.

She rubbed her eyes, startled and squinting blearily at the old-fashioned alarm clock on the dresser. Fuck, she’d really been at this for three hours, hadn’t she.

It was easy to lose track of time in Mantle, in the middle of the summer in a room with a North-facing window. The light wouldn’t even  _ start  _ to change until nearly midnight. Fiona poked her head into the room, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Hey,” she said.

May rolled her head, causing a series of horrifying noises that vertebrae probably shouldn’t make. There was no avoiding that, honestly. She’d been half hunched over poking through bank statements and utilities contracts on her scroll for hours, and even if she hadn’t been, the broken-down overstuffed sofa was not exactly orthopedic.

“Hey,” she replied. It had been about six hours since she talked to anyone; she cleared her throat and sounded a little less like a recently-awakened tundra mummy when she tried again. “Hey. What’s up?”

Fiona let herself in, hands clasped behind her back. Which was instantly suspicious, given this was Fiona she was talking about; but then again, if Fiona wanted to sneak something handheld into your personal space, she didn’t  _ need  _ to hide it behind her back.

“Oh! Um, nothing.” Fiona hesitated, then very carefully sat down at one end of the beat-up sofa, giving May plenty of space. “I was just, you know...wondering what you thought? Did Robyn get a chance to talk to you about...that thing?”

“Oh! Yeah, she did.” There was a fundraiser next week for the Sector 14 school district. Robyn wanted to block out at least six hours to provide security for the height of the event; she’d wanted to check whether May was able and willing to put something together for the potluck. “It sounds like a good plan.”

Fiona brightened. Fiona actually looked like her birthday had come early, which was flattering. Especially considering Fiona ate May’s cooking basically every night.

_ “Really?” _

May grinned, “I mean, sure. Why not?”

Fiona flung her arms around May’s neck. “Well we didn’t want to  _ assume,” _ she insisted. “I’m  _ so _ happy you said yes.”

Well, that seemed like kind of an intense reaction to what was probably going to end up being an industrial-sized batch of like, fried rice or something. But—and she only felt massively guilty about the warm feeling in her chest when she thought it—if cooking for a school fundraiser was all it took to make Fiona this happy, May would have to find more chances to do it.

Fiona settled in close against May’s side, tucked under her arm with her woolly head resting against May’s shoulder, and gave a contented sigh.

“I was the first one to suggest it, you know,” she said, quietly and with a faint smile. “I know Robyn had been thinking it for a while but she didn’t say anything until I did, so I still win.”

“Well, I’m...flattered?” May was mostly distracted by trying to figure out what to do with her hands now that Fiona had curled up against her chest. The only position that wasn’t wildly uncomfortable was to let her right arm rest lightly around Fiona’s waist, but—

That would be weird.

What made it unbearable was that  _ Fiona  _ clearly didn’t think any of this was weird. Because of course she didn’t. Not only was this Fiona—she didn’t skimp on physical affection, and May’s point of reference for that kind of thing was all kinds of fucked anyway—but it was clearly a case of May, well. May reading way too much into this.

Fiona—and Robyn, and Joanna, but Fiona was the one nuzzling under May’s chin and fiddling with her lapels so Fiona was a more pressing concern right now—Fiona didn’t overthink...intimacy. But this was. Intimate. Physically. And May was increasingly aware of that physical intimacy. And she kind of hated herself for it. Fiona trusted her, Fiona was  _ comfortable  _ around her. 

And May knew none of them would  _ blame  _ her for noticing that Fiona was a beautiful woman and Robyn was drop-dead if-she-shot-me-in-the-face-I’d-thank-her gorgeous and Joanna was some kind of warrior goddess made flesh. But it was still—responding as if Fiona was  _ flirting  _ by cuddling up against May’s shoulder would damage this. It would. It had to. Her and Robyn were so clearly  _ deeply  _ in love, even fantasizing about either of them was unforgivable—

Not that May had ever caught herself in any kind of—definitely not. Absolutely would not ever do that. 

“May?” said Fiona, unbearably sweet. “Is this okay? I can stop.”

Oh, no. Trying to sound normal and not at all like she was miserably suppressing the thought of how easy it would be to kiss her from this position if she was a monster, May blinked. “Stop? Why?”

Fiona’s brow furrowed, ears tilted forward in concern. “Well I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Hey, no. You’re fine.”

“You’re sure?”

May resisted the urge to mess up Fiona’s hair. “Positive. I’m not uncomfortable.”

She might be slightly  _ too  _ comfortable, actually, but that was a May problem and she wouldn’t give up this easy closeness with her team for the world.

“All right,” said Fiona, fixing her with an adorably stern look. “But tell me if you want me to slow down, okay?’

“Sure,” said May, mystified. 

Which was around when Fiona climbed into her lap.

_ “Um,”  _ said May, brain bypassing ‘mystified’ at the speed of sound and hurling itself straight into the side of a mountain.

Fiona smiled, tentative but obviously happy. “Hi,” she said, gentle fingers brushing the hair out of May’s face. “Is this okay?”

“S-sure.” It was. It was  _ fine. _ May was the only one making it weird, which, if Fiona didn’t get out of her lap in the next few seconds, the fact that May’s brain was making this weird would become very obvious very fast. But that was wrong, it was...mean-spirited. Even thinking that way—this was Fiona. She wouldn’t do something like this if it was anything but innocent. She would  _ never  _ do that to Robyn, it was insulting to even have the thought. “No, I mean it. You’re fine.”

“Okay,” Fiona whispered, and took May’s face between her hands, and kissed her. 

Oh! Okay! That sure was happening! Every inch of May’s body went stiff, and like, not in a fun way. She couldn’t—this could not possibly be real. There was no possible way this was actually happening, because this was Fiona— 

Yeah, what was left of May’s brain confirmed feebly. It definitely was Fiona. That sure was Fiona flicking a soft tongue against her mouth, those were definitely Fiona’s fingernails scratching lightly at the back of her neck.

Which meant the only thing that could  _ possibly  _ make this situation worse— 

“Well,” said Robyn, leaning against the doorframe. “Don’t stop on  _ my  _ account.”

...Oh, May was dead. 

In a way her impending demise was a relief. Because the alternative was having to be alive to have this conversation—with Robyn. Robyn, the one person that she respected more than anyone else in the world, the one person toward whom she had ever felt genuine personal loyalty, the one who had just walked into the spare bedroom to find May sprawled on a ratty sofa with her girlfriend’s tongue in her mouth.

Death would be kinder.

Fiona, ears pricked in surprise, looked over her shoulder.

Bizarrely, she  _ grinned? _

Robyn smiled back at her, uncrossing her arms as she pushed off from the wall and approached them. May, frozen, tried and failed to figure out what the hell was going on as Robyn wound her fingers into Fiona’s curly hair and pulled gently, arching her backward into a long, hard kiss.

Fiona’s legs flexed as she tried to keep her balance, and May squeaked reflexively. This was not helping her case in the slightest.

“You started without me,” Robyn murmured. Fiona hummed, and Robyn gave her hair a light tug before settling on the couch entirely too close to May for May’s continued survival.

“Um,” May squeaked, which was a very poor opening to an attempt to plead for her life. “I don’t…” As her voice had just cracked about eight times in the course of three words, she swallowed with difficulty and tried again.  _ “What’s going on?” _

For a moment, Robyn frowned; then her eyes blew wide, and she turned sharply to Fiona.

“You didn’t—?”

“Wh—I thought  _ you  _ talked to her! You said  _ you  _ were going to—oh  _ no—” _

Fiona shot out of May’s lap and across the room like she’d been fired from a cannon.

“I’m so sorry!” she squeaked, a hand clapped across her mouth in horror. “I  _ asked  _ if Robyn talked to you about…

_ “I thought you were asking about the fundraiser!”  _ Deciding that Fiona had the right idea, May buried her face in her hands. “Robyn,  _ what the hell?” _

Robyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“We owe you an apology,” she said, pretty fucking unnecessarily in May’s opinion. “We would never have ambushed you on  _ purpose. _ I really did promise to sit down with you about this tonight, it’s not Fiona’s fault. I had a call that lasted longer than I anticipated. The three of us have been talking for some time now about whether to...invite you to join us, if you wanted that.”

“You don’t have to agree,” Fiona said quickly. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

May blinked rapidly. “Agree to—so when you say  _ join _ —wait, the  _ three  _ of you?”

Robyn and Fiona shared a long look.

“Right,” said Robyn, finally. “Let’s start at the beginning.”

* * *

May stared at the ceiling.

“I’m so sorry,” Fiona whispered. “I mean it, I would  _ never  _ have—”

May held up one finger, and Fiona audibly put a hand over her own mouth to silence herself. Finally, May managed to lift her head enough to turn her slightly punch-drunk gaze to Robyn instead.

Robyn squeezed her hand. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice the way you looked at her?” she asked softly, nodding toward the anxiously-hovering Fiona. “The way you look at  _ me?” _

“I didn’t think I was that obvious,” May protested.

Fiona somehow looked even more apologetic. “Yeah...so...remember like, a month ago?”

“Oh no,” May said.

“You were going over our taxes, and I was trying to get your attention, and you were ignoring me…”

“Oh, _ no.” _

“And I just kinda tugged on your ponytail? And you—”

Rather than face the reality of this conversation, May covered her face and made an indescribable moaning sound.

“Yeah,” said Fiona, ever fucking helpful. “Basically that. Do you—” 

_ “Yes I remember thank you.”  _ May’s voice shot up another octave, nearly matching the pitch of the sound she had made that day. Fiona winced, and May had to swallow the overwhelming urge to apologize again. “It’s okay. I...kinda  _ hoped  _ you wouldn’t notice it, to be honest. I didn’t want to be a homewrecker or whatever. I didn’t know this was…this  _ isn’t a thing in Atlas,  _ okay?”

Robyn’s lips twitched. “It probably is,” she said. “Just not in your circles.” May acknowledged the delicate phrasing with an extremely indelicate snort. “May, if this isn’t something you’re comfortable with, we all understand. No one will try to change your mind.”

“Hey,” May protested reflexively. “I never said I was  _ uncomfortable  _ with—I’m not saying _ no!” _

“That’s not the same as saying yes. Take some time to think about it,” urged Robyn.

May gave a laugh that was only a little bit unstable. “I don’t—really need to?  _ Robyn.”  _ Okay, no. She stopped and took several deep breaths, and was relieved to find the hysterical note was gone when she continued. “You two just offered me  _ everything I ever wanted. _ I don’t have to think about it to be sure—I don’t know how this works, but—yes? I mean, I want to at least try, right?”

Fiona let out a tiny, happy sigh. “We don’t have to...do anything,” she said. Hesitant, she moved closer to May’s side again; when May lifted an arm to make room, raw relief spread across her face. “I mean it,” she said. “We can—watch a movie, or give you space, anything you need.”

"Don't agree to anything because you think we want you to," said Robyn softly. "That's not what this is about."

May...respected them both enough to stop and think. It probably  _ was  _ a good idea to take some time to process all of this and not rush into it and some shit like that, or whatever.

Counterpoint, her brain supplied helpfully—she still remembered what it had felt like having Fiona in her lap, fingers toying through her hair, the tiny hitch of breath when their lips touched; and the idea of having that offered to her on a silver platter, with  _ no guilt attached, _ and setting it aside so she could—what had she been doing, bills? Paying bills?

“We could watch a movie,” she heard her voice agreeing, because she was stupid and an idiot. “But I usually work while I do that.”

Fiona looked up at her, warm and sweet. “We won’t make fun of you,” she promised.

“No, I mean.” May’s ears felt hot. “Trying to balance the budget while I’m distracted sounds irresponsible, right?”

There was a pause. Fiona’s ears slowly tilted forward. Robyn rested her chin in her hand like it would do anything to hide her smile.

May somehow managed to continue, “So maybe instead we could try that again. If you were all right with…but I’m not asking for anything either, I know you feel bad right now, if you’d rather—”

“I’m gonna kiss you,” Fiona interrupted. “Is that all right? You’re really sure this time?”

_ “Please _ make me stop talking,” agreed May.

* * *

Oh, this was  _ so  _ much better than the first time.

Fiona was  _ trying  _ to take it slow, she’d made an awful mistake earlier, but—this was definitely not a mistake. May had sent Robyn a few nervous glances at first like she was afraid; not of Robyn being angry, exactly, more like she was worried they were hurting her. Thankfully, Robyn was radiating so much satisfaction that they could probably harness it and use it as a heat source. She was so obviously enjoying the show that not even May’s insecurities could survive for more than a few minutes.

And  _ gods  _ Fiona had wanted to do this for so long.

May was amazing. After a minute her touch had gotten less hesitant, helped along by quiet, approving hums—most of them from  _ Robyn,  _ actually, Fiona was a little distracted. One of May’s hands had settled on Fiona’s waist, grip flexing slightly every time Fiona shifted; the other was curled around the back of Fiona’s neck.

_ Fiona’s _ hands were a little busier. She needed to brush May’s hair out of her face, hold her chin steady so she could be kissed properly, find a place under her jaw that made her hips jerk when Fiona brushed it with her thumb. And then find, you know, other places.

It wasn’t that Robyn  _ never  _ let her take control like this, it was just that was  _ Robyn. _ If she let Fiona take over, she was  _ letting  _ her. It was a game. A  _ great  _ game, but a game. And Joanna was gorgeous and powerful and sweet and  _ brilliant  _ with her hands and not usually interested in the whole power-dynamic thing.

But May  _ melted  _ into someone else being in charge. Fiona kissed her neck and she let her head loll to the side to make it easier, and it was just—very nice. It was very nice. She wanted someone to make her feel good, and Fiona—liked how it felt to make her feel good. May put herself under probably more stress than any of them except Robyn, and Fiona had spent months wishing she could take some of that pressure off her shoulders for a little while.

And she was a  _ really  _ good kisser, so that was a bonus.

_ “Slowly, _ Lambchop,” said Robyn, amusement thick in her voice. When Fiona lifted her head to shoot her a Look, Robyn just dragged her eyes slowly over May. “Make her savor it.”

May whimpered.

Yes, fine, Fiona might possibly have whimpered too. Just a little. Robyn probably didn’t notice. Robyn and her, you know, famously poor perception.

_ Make her savor it. _ Not  _ let  _ her, so Robyn wasn’t trying to tell her that May needed to slow down or that Fiona was pushing too hard. She pulled back for a second to check, just in case; but no, May was right there with her, golden eyes dilated, dazed but eager.

Nope, definitely just Robyn being a bitch about this.

Robyn was usually  _ right, _ was the thing. Fiona had been on the receiving end of being  _ made to savor it _ before, and every single time had been amazing. It was agonizing, obviously, having Robyn pin her down and drag it out, never hard or fast enough to do anything but drive her out of her mind; but it was delicious, it was  _ worth _ it, and she enjoyed every second, and May probably would too.

It would be a very, very good idea to do as Robyn said. Slow down, tease her a bit, put on a show—they would  _ probably  _ both have the night of their lives.

Of course that would require letting Robyn  _ win. _

Fiona glanced at Robyn, then looked back to May—who had just glanced at Robyn and back. Fiona raised an eyebrow, and May smirked.

Slowly and deliberately, Fiona undid the buttons on May’s shirt. Then she yanked it open, shoved May against the back of the couch by her shoulders, and went for her.

Robyn laughed softly at their antics. One ear twitched toward her, and that was as much attention as Fiona was willing to give her when May had actually  _ moaned  _ a second ago. She ground down against May’s hips, rolling in time to her ragged gasps.

Robyn, whom Fiona was still refusing to look toward on principle, gave an indulgent sigh and settled back to watch.

Her indulgence lasted about a minute.

“Fiona,” she said mildly.

Fiona, who had very nearly managed to get May’s belt loose and anyway was in the middle of putting the finishing touches on a very nice hickey, ignored her.

“Fiona.”

Fiona growled, shrugging off the shirt May had mostly managed to work off her. May took the opportunity to kick off her shorts. They were  _ busy. _

_ “Fiona,” _ said Robyn, infuriatingly calm. “Look at me.”

Pinning her ears in an attempt to retain some dignity, Fiona came up for air, gave a sharp jerk of the head that would have flicked the bangs out of her eyes if she had bangs, and turned to Robyn with her best attempt at imperious irritation.

Robyn, lounging back against the beat-up vaguely-tan sofa with one arm casually draped over the backrest, didn’t bother with posturing. She just smiled. And raised her free hand, and crooked a finger once.

Fiona made a noise of some description.

Fiona had also slipped into Robyn’s lap before she had time to even consider refusing.

Robyn ran a finger down her spine as she settled; Fiona  _ shuddered, _ and Robyn took advantage of the distraction to catch her chin between two fingers and press a light kiss to her lips.

“Good,” she murmured. “Good girl.”

_ Smug bitch, _ Fiona thought uncharitably as her grip on Robyn’s shoulders spasmed against her will.

“You’re the  _ worst,” _ she gasped.

“Mmhmm. How’re you feeling, Princess?” asked Robyn.

Whatever response May had intended to throw out, Fiona never heard it. Robyn had left her arm artfully draped across the backrest of the sofa; at some point, so casually Fiona had missed it, Robyn had used that position to wrap May’s long ponytail twice around her wrist, securing the grip. Now that loose fist rested blandly on the backrest so that May’s head was pinned, trapping her in place. May’s attempt to lift her head to snark back at her was interrupted as her eyes rolled back and she flopped back against the cushions.

_ “Robyn,” _ Fiona pleaded.

“Behave.”

“Yes ma’am,” mumbled May, who wasn’t even the one being spoken to. Robyn spared her a fond look and slowly, deliberately tightened her grip on May’s ponytail.

While May gasped for air, drowning in endorphins, Robyn reached up and chucked Fiona under the chin.

“When I’m finished with her,” she said, preempting the complaint they both knew was coming.

Voice strained and a good octave higher than usual, Fiona protested, “You can’t  _ seriously  _ be pulling rank right now!”

Robyn smirked.  _ “Primae noctis.” _

May was awake enough to flush  _ hard  _ at the implications. Fiona spluttered indignantly—that’s  _ not even a real thing, _ Robyn, that was never even a  _ thing, _ this is just because you were  _ late, _ isn’t it—to absolutely no avail; she was gently but unceremoniously shifted to the side, tucked against Robyn’s hip and pulled back snug against her chest. So she had a great view, but couldn’t  _ do  _ anything.

A short, firm squeeze told her to stay there; then, because this was Robyn, a light tug at one of her earrings. Just because.

May shared a wry look with Fiona, as best as either of them could manage right now. Robyn released one of the coils of hair around her wrist—maintaining her hold, but letting May lift her head just a bit now that she’d made her  _ point.  _

“It’s a little—late for that, Robyn,” May pointed out, not quite able to focus her eyes or hide the way she panted for breath. “Pretty sure it was about—virginity—” 

(“Wasn’t about  _ anything, _ it wasn’t  _ real—”) _

“—and I took—care of that with Winter in second year.”

“Well, there’s no accounting for taste, Marigold.”

Fiona, sensitive to the point of distraction, squirmed until an arm around her waist made her stop. “There’s a perfectly good ‘deflowering’ pun here and neither of you are making it,” she complained. Then, “Wait. Winter  _ Schnee?” _

“Unfortunately.” To Robyn, breathless but somehow still dripping sarcasm, May added,  _ “So  _ sorry to disappoint you.”

Robyn outright  _ purred. _ “I like my women experienced.”

The strangled sound May made in response to being under the full force of Robyn Hill’s undivided attention wasn’t  _ negative, _ and it wasn’t coherent either. Fiona couldn’t blame her. 

Leveraging her iron hold on May’s hair, Robyn shifted her weight just slightly, pulling May’s head close enough that she could lean over her—leaving Fiona pinned half under Robyn’s body between them, all but forgotten—and take her in a languid, unhurried kiss that pulled the air from May’s lungs until Fiona felt her go boneless against the sofa. 

Robyn hummed, finally relaxing her hold on her captive; she kept the ponytail loosely wrapped around her wrist, but let go of the base of her hair to run a fingernail along May’s sharp jaw.

May’s eyelids fluttered, and Robyn murmured, “Are you still with me? Fiona?”

It took Fiona a few seconds to register who that was.

“Wh—huh? Yes?”

“You went quiet,” said Robyn, holding May still by the hair while her free hand climbed May’s bare thigh.

Fiona hesitated. “It’s not important,” she said, keeping her voice quiet and hoping May was too far gone to feel bad over her derailing this. “I was—you were my first, that’s all.”

Robyn’s hand paused mid-stroke. Fiona silently urged her to just keep going and not make this into a  _ thing, _ but that thought vanished when she felt Robyn nuzzle under one fuzzy ear.

“And every experience I get to have with you at my side, I love you more,” she murmured. “Isn’t that what I said?”

Fiona discovered that it was possible to blush too hard to talk. After several helpless seconds she looked up, ears flicking in embarrassment.

“Sweet-talker,” she muttered, unable to keep from smiling.

“Silver tongue,” replied Robyn with a wicked grin. She glanced at May. “Think she could survive that?”

“Well…” Fiona pretended to think about it. “I think she deserves to find out.”

May, still anchored in place by Robyn’s grip on her hair and clearly being driven out of her mind already, groaned. “Oh, fuck you both.”

“We’re taking it under consideration,” Fiona told her brightly, as the door opened and Joanna finally joined them.

“I know where you sleep and I will  _ hurt  _ you, Fiona.”

Joanna grinned. “Good to see everything’s going well. Is Fiona in trouble already?”

“Fiona’s always in trouble,” grumbled Fiona.

Robyn laughed softly, and Fiona felt a lingering kiss against her neck before Robyn’s free hand patted her leg twice in a clear dismissal.

“All right, Lambchop,” she said. “You’ve been patient long enough. Go get her.”

That was  _ so  _ unexpected that Fiona stared at her for several seconds before her brain caught up enough to grin. Her attempt at a quick thank-you kiss went...sideways somehow, when Robyn slipped her tongue past Fiona’s lips and did something that made her forget everything else...but when she finally pulled back, panting to breathe, Robyn’s only comment was a smirk and a wink, before tilting her head toward May.

_ “Oh thank the gods,” _ May breathed the moment Fiona straddled her again.

The sofa dipped as Joanna sat down next to Robyn. “So,” she asked offhandedly. “What did I miss?”

“Not much,” said Robyn, equally unconcerned. Fiona smacked her hand away from May’s thigh, taking over where she’d left off. “We haven’t even started.”

_ “Nnn?” _ said May, to whom this was apparently new information.

“We’ll stop whenever you feel like it,” Fiona assured her, before biting her earlobe and starting to kiss and suck her way down May’s neck.

Robyn hummed in agreement. “Fiona…”

“If you tell her to slow down right now,” May rasped, “I swear to the  _ gods, Robyn.” _

“Would I say that?” asked Robyn, the picture of innocence.

_ “You?” _ Joanna drawled. “Never. Would either of them  _ listen  _ to you is what I want to know.”

Robyn gave a low chuckle that shot sparks through every muscle in Fiona’s body. Her fingers gave a violent twitch; May jerked upright and hit the end of what little slack Robyn had left on her ponytail. The combination drew out a downright inhuman noise, and she immediately did her best to pretend it hadn’t happened.

Fiona felt like she should probably say something low and filthy about it, but that wasn’t really  _ her  _ style. She just shot May a  _ really  _ smug look and pressed her back into the cushions for another long kiss.

“They would,” said Robyn, without the slightest hint of doubt.

Joanna’s response was light and affectionate. “Anyone ever tell you you’re completely insufferable?”

“Oh, every day. And yet for some reason you keep suffering me.”

Even May, who was  _ thoroughly  _ out of it by now, joined Fiona in rolling her eyes at that.

“We gotta have a pretty face around for the cameras.”

“You think I’m pretty, Shortstuff?” That singsong tone would be doing terrible things to Fiona’s insides if May weren’t already  _ inside  _ her insides.

“Pretty irritating.”

_ “Get a room,”  _ Fiona gasped. Any more detailed snarky comments were a bit beyond her; it was possible—possible—that she was getting a little worked up herself. But that was nothing compared to the pretty girl beneath her, who had been making all  _ sorts  _ of interesting noises since Fiona had discovered how sensitive her nipples were a few seconds ago. Which, wow, her breasts were coming in  _ really  _ nice—

Robyn and Joanna had gotten weirdly quiet. Fiona was expecting a lot more color commentary from the two of—oh, that explained it. Robyn was leaning over Joanna with a hand in her short-cropped hair. Joanna had a light grip on Robyn’s chin, both of them far too wrapped up in each other’s mouths to watch the show Fiona was putting on for them.

_ Jerks,  _ Fiona thought.

May’s ponytail, still loosely wrapped around one wrist, was all but forgotten; as Fiona watched, the end slipped between Robyn’s fingers and fell free. If Robyn noticed, she didn’t care; she just moved her hand from the backrest of the sofa to grip Joanna’s shoulder, sighing into the kiss.

May had the presence of mind to flick her ponytail to the opposite side and out of Robyn’s reach, sending Fiona a playfully conspiratorial look as she did so.

Fiona grinned, leaned in, and said, “That was really cute.” 

Then she held up her left hand, so May could see the ponytail she’d just wound tightly around her wrist.


End file.
